Multitude
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass effect kink. For once, rather Shepard being on the receiving end of all the romantic attention from strangers, Liara finds herself being hit on by a multitude of people. Thus Shepard has to make clear to everybody that Liara is hers, and that nobody touches her girl.


**The Prompt: FemShep/Liara**

_So, this anon has seen a few stories in which Shepard receives a lot of romantic attention, causing Liara to feel jealous and possessive. What if roles were reversed? What if Liara finds herself being hit on by a multitude of people who want to get into her pants? What if Shepard wants to make clear to everybody that Liara is hers, and that nobody touches her girl?_

_Bonus points for an amused yet sympathetic Liara assuring Shepard that she's the only one for her, and tender smut to reaffirm their love. Thanks!_

**The Fill:  
**

* * *

By the end, Shepard had just about pulled out her shotgun and pledged vengeance against all those that had touched her girlfriend. She was _not_ the jealous type, not the one to get pissed off at every flirt, and to tell that drell that worked with her to just back off what the fuck, get away from Liara with your leering and dumb flipped collars. Shepard did not want to be the type of person to cling to her date and yell at everyone that Liara was hers.

Hadn't girls, and several boys even, also tried to get her attention? She had no right to fume, as she dragged Liara away. No right, as Liara would tell her later, when she was less angry to even be seen talking to the Commander.

Oh, _the_ Liara T'Soni? The asari that saved the galaxy? That traveled with, who was it, Shepard, that spectre human? All those squealing, blushing maidens. The flattering matrons that would gladly bear her children. Matriarchs that wanted her opinion on everything and casually let their eyes linger. It was like something out of a porno that Shepard herself might have watched. Then rewatched until Liara got home and then made her watch it together. Maybe it would end like the other times, and it would be revealed that her lover had already seen it—and hadn't cared for it even then.

'This is my favorite part.'

'…of course it is. We are not doing that.'

Liara, her adorable girlfriend that actually agreed to roleplay for Shepard's sake, even if she gave disdainful looks at the Commander through most of it. All but glaring at certain parts that really weren't that bad. Not _that_ weird. Not _really_. Comparatively. Come on, there were some real weirdoes out there, after all, that would send fanmail that consisted of requests and detailed pictures and stories.

Still Liara had her reservations.

'I know. I'm terrible. Going to have to punish me for it _later_.'

'Yes I will. We're going shopping for drapes tomorrow.'

'Hey. Who's the head of this harem of asari now?'

'Tonight, Shepard. Only tonight.' A dark gleam in her eyes not caused from a meld. Before bending that brilliant head and getting back to her Master's command.

Indeed. Well-played, Liara.

Now the doctor was the head of the asari harems. And even turians looked her way. Looked all over her with those beady eyes. The volus' breathe would pick up if she was near. Elcor would literally tell them both that they were trying to flatter her. Humans, oh, but humans were the worse. All grubby hands and terrible pick-ups. Lingering eyes that revealed the sordid things that went on in their brains. Shepard knew all about it. Her own brain was the worst of them all, but at least Liara wanted to get into her mind, wanted to dig around and know all the filthy details, even when they made her blanch and want clarification. And then an explanation. And an apology.

She had to physically shove aside asari to get to Liara. A crowd forming around her girlfriend. Who was all innocent blue fluttering eyes and adorable freckles over a faint blush. "What's wrong, Commander?"

As though she didn't know. As though she didn't also know how much Shepard enjoyed hearing that title roll off that purple tongue. "I'd like to talk to you. Alone."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

It was wrong, Shepard knew before she even did it, to bodily pick Liara up and carry her out. Maybe it was the difference in their species. Her race was discussing politics and building space ships when hers was probably still agog over the creation of fire. Her own ancestors probably burning themselves on it while Liara's already had nuclear power or something.

For her _ancestors_, she needed to do something crazy and hit her competition with rocks and then go howl at the moon. With Liara back at the cave with some blue babies and wolverines as pets. Or. Something like that.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was calmness spread over growing hideous rage that would end with Shepard stuck to something with those blue biotics.

"Claiming you. As mine." She patted Liara's behind, fondly.

Her asari found patience, from somewhere. "Shepard, you've already marked me."

"What? There's no ring on that finger! Not yet."

"A ring?"

"I've got money. I'm buying you a ring."

"As in, one to wear on my fingers? Oh, human culture."

"What do asari do?"

"In terms of jewelry? Bonding bracelets. Asari consider hands and wrists to be a very…personal thing to reveal? It's why so many wear gloves. Since to meld with another in that way, to map another's DNA, physical contact is necessary. Shepard. Let me down."

"A bracelet?"

"Yes. Woven using threads in specific colors to signify their relationship and their roles in it. How they feel for the other."

"Okay. Okay, I can do that. It's been a long time since I was in the girl scouts and did braiding, but I will learn."

Liara was definitely smiling. "But aside from that, there are physical forms. Pheromones exchanged that asari can sense."

"Like smelling someone's perfume, or lipstick stains on the collar? Human culture. So I smell like you?"

"Basically. And I you."

"That makes me feel better. Except for all those asari on your jock!"

"_What_?"

"Human culture!"

"I don't think it is."

The anger was gone from Liara, and some of Shepard's was dissipated as well. Alone with only her bondmate, it was hard to get worked up about others admiring the asari. Not when you had your hand on her ass and she went along with things to make you feel better, and you remembered all the times she'd done things like that. Just to make you happy. "I'm just really annoyed. I hate seeing others coming onto you like that. We were separated for so long, and I just…"

"Asaris are a very close knit culture. There is an emphasis on physical affection."

Shepard remembered another time, spent in the company of a room full of asari. Her a little drunk, and finally giving into the urge to touch those crests of Liara's, and in public. Really grabbing and exploring the back of her bondmate's neck, ignoring Liara's protests in favor of savoring that flush. To the giggles of the other people there, who must have thought she was a ridiculous perverted clod.

The hangover that Liara had refused to help her with, after informing her seriously that she could never touch her like that again in public, as it was completely unseemly and she needed those asari matriarchs and matrons to listen to her. Jane, are you listening to me?

"And you know there's never been anyone but you."

"Even the drell?"

"Feron? I never—"

"But he wants to. _Everyone_ does."

The laughter somehow lifted her heart, even if she was pissed off and confused at her own rage. "You looked so mad, Shepard."

It unraveled the knot in her tongue. "I get to spend so little time with you. It upsets me when I see others monopolizing it."

"That is sweet." Liara allowed. "Are you going to let me down now?"

"What can I say? Nobody touches my girl, Liara."

"Shepard. I'd like to walk."

Thanks to Cerberus, she was able to ignore the small hands beginning to dig into her back. "I am yours, and you are mine."

She saw them, soon, on the floor of their apartment. Shared and less opulent than the one on the Citadel or Illium. But theirs. Wouldn't even make it to the couch. No toys, just hands and mouths. Warmth, seeking the familiar. Knowing the inevitable push over the edge, give and take.

I know what I can do to you and what you will do to me.

The comforting facts of monogamy. Not just the things you could ask, perverse beyond the point of normalcy, and yet gone through for the sake of another, with even enthusiasm once you realized they enjoyed it so.

Yes, Liara, I will go shopping with you for lamps.

Liara would hold her hair back if she puked, yank her out that time she lost the hamster and ended up wedged between the dresser and wall, and would shoot a banshee in the face if it got too close.

"If you don't let me down, I'm going to use a Singularity to send you flying off the sidewalk."

Delightful, to shift her off, and feel that body pressed into hers. "So, do you wear a bracelet, and I get a ring? I have these dog tags? Can they work as engagement…things?"

"Oh, fine, I hope you hurt your back when you tried 'rescuing ' me from some villain. It's a fitting punishment. Who is Superwoman anyway?"

As though Liara hadn't spent hours rubbing her twitching spine and practically hand feeding her in bed until Jane felt better. "Human culture. At least everyone on this street knows that you're mine."

"And that you're insane."

"But yours."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Perhaps you will keep that in mind the next time a grateful asari comes up to you, and propositions a date in the future?"

"What? That was nothing. You didn't have to waste any Shadow Broker powers finding out about that. Rest assured, I only think about you."

"Every time you step into a bar and watch those dancers, I'm _surely _the only thing going through your mind."

"You are. And I will prove it."

"How?"

"By letting you do whatever you want with me."

"Shepard. After what you did, what exactly gives you the idea that you have any say in what I will do to you once we get inside our apartment?"

"We're just exchanging all sorts of promises tonight, aren't we?"

"You've always been very good at following through with things, Commander."

"Are you going to use—"

"You'll see."

Hard to tell if that had been a grimace or a smile. Probably both, then.

"Oh, please, Mistress?"


End file.
